herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Freeman
Gordon Freeman is the protagonist of Half-Life, an FPS thriller series created by Valve in 1998, Half-Life going on to win over 50 PC game of the year awards, and its sequel, Half-Life 2 currently holding the world record for most copies sold for the PC. Description Gordon Freeman is an American MIT graduate, with a PhD in theoretial physics who is constantly tasked with defending the human race from interdimensional evil. Gordon is seen wearing glasses, a Hazardous Environment protection suit, which helps protect against, bullets, explosives, and radio-activity, and his signature red and white crowbar. Gordon is a silent protagonist throughout the entire series, his only vocal piece being his suits AI warnings, that alert the player of ammo, health, and hazards. Gordons suit gives him almost super human attributes, often making him the last hope for humanity in time of crisis. Hazardous Environment Suit The Hazardous Environment or HEV suit is multi-skilled exo-skeletal suit that adds protection in hazardous environments, and is almost always seen being worn by protagonist Gordon Freeman to protect him in situations unsurvivable to normal people. HEV Mark IV Half-life The Resonance Cascade Gordon Freeman is 27 and employed at the Black Mesa Research Facility in New Mexico, where he works as a research associate in the Anamolous Materials labrotories in the year 200-. Gordon works as an assistant to Dr. Isaac Kleiner, working in the anti-mass spectrometer in order to discover the identity of unknown materials and their attributes. Gordon quickly fits into his HEV suit and heads off to the test chamber to test another of the facilites samples, one Kleiner states to be "the purest sample they've seen yet." Still unknown of the samples properties, or it's origin, they are forced to power the spectrometer at a staggering 105%, a number many of the scientists don't feel safe about. Gordon enters the chamber and receives the specimen and delivers it via cart into the spectrometers beam. All together Gordons MIT graduation only amounts to pressing a button and pushing a cart, a challenge he still isn't up for as the crystal reacts negatively with the spectromer, causing a Resonance Cascade, thereby opening a rift between Earth and the crystals homeworld dimension Xen, releasing hostile aliens throughout the facilty, and the rest of the world. The spectrometers explosion kills many of the scientists, far outside of the actual test chamber, however Gordons suit manages to protect him from the blast, leaving him to travel through the wrecked facilty in search of whatever survival he can. Getting Topside With his suit saving his life Gordon travels through the wrecked facilty, stumbling across piles of rubble and dead bodies, with dozens of aliens teleporting in by the second. Gordon reaches another colleague, Dr. Eli Vance who alerts Gordon that all communication to the surface is lost and tasks Gordon to go to the surface and get help, knowing his suit will protect him. Gordon agrees to the task and makes his way through the facilty with the help of other scientists and whatever weapons he can find to combat the oncoming Xenian invaders. HECU When Gordon finally reaches access to the surface he hears hope of the military coming to their aid, however his hope is short lived as the militaries idea of help is covering up the entire catastrophe by killing the aliens, the scientists, and Gordon, who they believe sabatoged the spectrometer and caused the cascade purposely. Gordon must then fight through them as well, traveling through several sectors of the facilty, finally launching a satelite deliver rocket that would close the rift successfully. Gordon manages to launch the rocket flawlessy but it doesn't close the rift, having learned about the Lambda complex on the far side of the base who's scientists are alledged to know how to stop the cascade, Gordon makes his way there, facing more hoards of stronger aliens and military personel, ultimately ending in the militaries retreat from the facility. Gordon reaches the facilty, where he is informed that the rocket managed to close the rift on their side, but it's still being held open on the other side by a powerful being, and that he must travel over to the alien world and kill it. Gordon travels to Xen where he confronts the alien leader nihilanth and kills him, ultimately closing the rift and saving the world. Half-Life 2 Gordon is sent 20 years into the future by an enigmatic humanoid known only as "The G-Man." There, Gordon learns that he did not save Earth. Rather, the death of Xen's leader caused numerous portals to strike across Earth in the form of a storm, allowing numerous Xenians access to the planet. The Earth's military tried to defend themselves, and were so preoccupied with the Xenians that they were unprepared for the follow-up to the creatures.....the Combine! The Combine are an immense, brutal, emotionless pan-dimensional empire bent on conquering the multiverse. The portal allowed them access to Earth, where, in just seven hours, they successfully overpowered Earth's military and managed to enslave the human race. The only human with any freedom at all is Wallace Breen, the former Administrator of Black Mesa. Breen represents the Combine on Earth, acting as a sort of tyrant, though under the Combine's supervision. The Combine also demonstrate the reasoning for their name, as they begin to capture humans and combine their DNA with the Combine's DNA, in addition to brainwashing them and converting them into soldiers who are clad in combat vests, military-esque fatigue, and advanced styled gas masks. The Combine have also done this with numerous other races, shown through the vehicles seen throughout the game, including gunships, dropships, and striders( assault units reminiscent of the Tripods from War of the Worlds). Gordon learns of the Combine's rule and joins the Resistance, an organization of humans whose goal is to overthrow the Combine and retain their freedom! The Rebels look up to Gordon for his surviving of the Black Mesa Incident, and make him their leader. Gordon's prime sidekicks are Alyx Vance, a girl whose father, Eli, is also a Resistance member and former Black Mesa employee, and D0g, a large, silent but confident robot built by Eli himself. Two of Gordon's friends from Black Mesa, Barney Calhouln and Issac Kleiner, are also members. Through numerous events, Gordon manages I destroy the one same-universe teleported the Combine have, and seemingly kills Dr. Breen, the events of which cause an eruption in the Citadel(Breen's private quarters built by the Combine). The explosion buries Gordon under a pile of rubble, but he is dug up and saved by D0g, who helps him and Alyx reach the still-standing-but-ready-to-explode Citadel, where they must find a secret code that the Combine intend to use to open a portal to their world. They find asid code, as well as the results of their previous actions, which have led to the zombification of multiple Combine squads. They manage to escape outside of town as the Citadel finally explodes. They make their way to the rebel base to use the code to program Kleiner's rocket to destroy the Cmbine portal which is now active. Along the way, they encounter the smaller counterpart to the Strider, the Hunter, multiple squads and traps, and come face to face the Advisors, the devolved leaders of the Combine Empire. At the base, they learn of a mysterious vessel know pn as the Borealis, which Eli insists in finding, located in Antarctica. The group destroys the portal and heads for Antarctica, but not before two Advisors arrive and kill Eli, before D0g drives them off. The scene ends with Alyx weeping over her father's corpse. Trivia *Written in small letters on the back of Gordons HEV suit is the Valve logo, however this can only be seen by using mods such as third person, or noclip. *Gordons last name comes from that of famous physicist Freeman Dyson. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Archers Category:Big Good Category:Costumed Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:One-Man Army Category:Main Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Hope Bringer Category:Neutral Good